Living A Lie
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Lying to John Winchester is never easy, but when ordered by Azazel there really isn't anything that Kae or Sam can do about it. Add Crowley to the mix and life becomes extremely difficult. This is a follow up to Visiting Sam and Meeting Jess. Warning: Spankings


Thank you Lola's World for the request (it only took me a year to start it lol) and as always thank you Itsmecoon for being my wonderful beta :)

Chapter 1: Demon's Again?

Kae really didn't know why she was pissed. She FUCKING KNEW demons always lied, so why would this time be any different? What sucked was not only did Azazel test her new ability two months early, which gave her a headache from hell, but also the bastard got her suspended from school. Dean was going to kill her and once their father caught up, he would be waiting in the wings.

For the millionth time that week she wished Sammy were still at home. He knew about her new ability and he knew what Azazel was going to do. He also knew the consequences if John or Dean ever learned the truth. Plus he would help with Dean and John or at least she hoped he would, but no, Sammy was out living his life in California, demon free and free from Dean and Dad's rules.

Kae loved her father and oldest brother dearly. They were just way too overprotective and their drive to keep her safe was to the point of craziness. Hell, if it were their choice, she would grow up in a plastic anti-supernatural bubble. But she wanted more out of life, she wanted to hunt, go out with friends, maybe even break curfew like a normal kid without the world ending. Heck, she was fourteen it was time for them to cut the damn umbilical. She knew they wouldn't and if she really thought about it she understood why. From the moment John had taken her in, she had been plagued by danger, some of her making and others that were just out of her control. Again the words "fucking Azazel," ran through Kae's mind.

Once she turned down the street to her house, her stomach started doing flip-flops. She knew she had to lie about what happened and there were two major problems with that. First she sucked at lying to her brothers and father and second, she hated lying to them about major things and this was a major thing.

Feeling the need for backup, Kae dialed the number she had wanted to call for close to an hour.

"Hey kiddo, how was your day?" Sam's happy voice greeted her on the third ring.

"Bad. Our favorite demon decided it was time to test my new ability."

"Wait you have two more months!" Sam said outraged. "That was our agreement."

"Well, he lied. He only sent two and I'm still able to exorcise them with my mind, but I got suspended again. Not to mention the fucking headache I have from the whole experience."

"Did you try to get away before you used your abilities?"

"Yes, but they cornered me outside of the lunch room."

"Dad home?"

"No," Kae pouted.

"That sucks because now you're gonna to get it twice, but at least Dean will be more sympathetic about the headache."

"What should I tell him?"

"Tell him that you used an an exorcism on them."

"What about my headache?"

Sam was quiet for a second before saying,

"How about I talk to him for you?"

"What are you going to say?"

"Enough so that you only get spanked by Dad but less than the actual truth."

"Ok, I'm going in now."

Dean wasn't shocked when his sister walked in the door before school ended. The school had called fifteen minutes ago and told him she was suspended yet again. What surprised him was that she set her phone in front of him before running into her bedroom.

Dean knew who was on the phone, so he picked it up and sighed,

"Take it she needs a lot of backup tonight?"

"She needs both of her brothers because Dad is going to be beyond pissed, even though it really wasn't her fault."

"Is she ok?"

"She could use some meds, her head is killing her, and she could use a little understanding from her big brother about the whole thing," Sam said.

"Give me a sec," Dean said setting down the phone so he could take his baby sister some medicine. "Kae, sit up."

"You're done with Sammy already?"

"No I got some meds for you," Dean said handing her a cup of water and the pills.

"Thanks," Kae said lying back down.

"Get some sleep, we'll talk later," Dean said before kissing her forehead and walking out of the room.

Dean picked the phone back up and said,

"Story now."

"Wow, no hey Sammy, how's Cali or hey Sammy, I miss ya bro," Sam teased hoping to get his brother out of angry parent mode. He knew it would come back along with protection mode, but why not start off light?

"Sorry. How ya doing?"

"Great and what's up with you?"

"I was fine until I got the call from the school, now I get to pack up and listen to Dad bitch about wasting two weeks worth of rent because I insisted on Kae staying here until at least Christmas break."

"Well you need to move, they showed up again and no, she doesn't have a new ability, I already asked."

"She lied last time."

"But she learned her lesson. I'm sure Dad and the full treatment did wonders on her attitude. Plus I know the weekly ass whippings have probably kept her in line."

Dean had to smile about that because Dad had set up a point system to get her out of the weekly spanking. The kid only didn't get enough points once and Dad made sure she wouldn't again. Well this week was sure blown out of the water, trouble at school and having to move would put her in the negative zone. To put it mildly she wouldn't be sitting easy on the weekend.

"It has, remember the point system?"

"God, I hated and loved it at the same time. It was hard as hell not to get the promised spanking, but I usually could pull it off."

"Only when your mouth wasn't running."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch. Now tell me what happened," Dean demanded feeling that Sammy had beaten around the bush for long enough.

"There were two demons in the school and they kept switching bodies. Kae could sense that they had been there but didn't know where they were at the current moment. She thought about calling you, but knew there was no way you could do an exorcism during the school day. To keep herself safe, she scanned every few minutes. To say the least it was a long day for the kid and she really didn't have a choice in the whole matter."

"Shit. So how did she get suspended?"

"They cornered her on the way to the lunch room. I know she should've stayed in the crowd, but the kid's head was killing her. To protect herself she froze one demon with her mind while exorcising the other. Once she was finished she unfroze the other one and repeated the process. Some teacher saw and thought Kae had knocked the kids out, so of course she was suspended."

"Alright, I'll leave the spanking to Dad. I don't even know if this will warrant one, but you know how he is about safety."

"Thanks Dean. I better go, I promised Jess I would make dinner tonight."

"Catch ya later."

"You too."

Dean hung up his sister's phone and put his head in his hands. Why in the hell couldn't the demons just leave her alone? She was a just kid for Christ's sake. Even though he really didn't want to make the call, Dean picked up his phone and dialed his father's number.

"Winchester," John gruff voice answered.

"Hey Dad, we had a little trouble here and we need to move."

"What'd she do now?" John sighed.

"Demons showed up and cornered her, so she had to exorcise them. Of course she was suspended from school."

"Fuck! Why can't that bastard leave her alone? The kid's been through too much already. Is she ok?"

"One hell of a headache, but she's fine."

"Did she get a new ability or something?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that?" John asked.

"Yep, she called Sammy in for backup."

John snorted and said,

"At least she tells someone all of her secrets. Alright, I'm heading to Kalamazoo, Michigan, meet me there."

"See ya in a couple of days. Love ya, Dad."

"Love ya too. When your sister wakes up, have her call me."

"Yes sir."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Crowley stood outside the girl's window wondering why she hadn't told him about her new ability. For years they shared information back and forth about Azazel. Why now of all times was she keeping such an important thing a secret?

He knew she was pissed because Sammy had found Jess again, but it wasn't his fault. Azazel knew how to press Sammy's buttons. He didn't even know the end game with Jess yet, so there was no reason for her to become an arse over the whole thing.

Well his little session today proved that the rumors were true and a little girl was able to exorcise demons with her mind. Now what to do with that little tidbit?

One thing was for sure, Kae and he were going to have a chat about keeping things from him. He fixed her life and made Sammy forget all about meeting Jess in the first place five years ago. Now that there was juicy information the kid was holding back. Not happening. He was going to be the King of Hell, Azazel was going down, and Lucifer was staying in that damn box.


End file.
